


Glow

by Ameliapoand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapoand/pseuds/Ameliapoand
Summary: A short drabble on why Fenris glows. What is it about Hawke that makes him do it?





	Glow

Fenris never knew when he would start glowing. 

Sometimes, it would be in the midst of battle, his heart pumping hot, thick blood that slathered over his organs when suddenly, his skin would explode in light. The strange, blue tint of the lyrium would burn beneath his skin, but he’d ignore it because his duty remained elsewhere and the gawking could wait.

Fenris would also glow when annoyed, which was… frequently. Between Ander’s ravings and the party running back and forth to Sundermount, all because Merrill simply asked, well, the stimulation of their adventures alone was occasionally enough to set him off.

Perhaps the most peculiar of times was when Fenris and Hawke made love.

It was always spontaneous, without rhyme or reason to dictate why it happened. But when it did, Fenris would pause, his body stiffening as he hovered over Hawke. He’d look down, expecting to see revulsion or distrust, but Hawke would merely smile, her green eyes widening in blatant awe of her lover and of his magical skin.

He wasn’t used to it. Fenris always took a little while to get back into the heat of the moment, but Hawke would encourage him. She’d wrap her legs around his waist and move her face to wherever her mouth could reach him as he moved and writhed into her. And when he’d finish, his eyes fluttering closed, Hawke would cup his face with gentle, calloused hands and wait for her lover to come back to her.

Fenris, sapped of strength, would then see the glowing reflection of his skin within her eyes and blink, wondering what it was about this woman that made him brighter than he’d ever been before.


End file.
